I Promise To Love You
by Kiara45
Summary: I will love you when you grow old, I will love you even after that. I will love you if I'm no longer here, I will love you, I will love you , and I will love you.


**A/N: **I wrote this based off a poem I found on tumblr or something, I couldn't find the author so I can't really credit them.. But yeah.. this wasn't suppose to be this long but, whatever. Makes up for my shitty updating lately, haha. Enjoy.

This story is older, but I never uploaded it here. I am not that proud of it, but I liked it enough to upload it.

* * *

_I promise to love you:_

_at 6 am when you're waking to go to work, to school, or whatever road life takes you on; and when you didn't sleep well, your hair is a mess and your eyes are sleepy._

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains, it's golden light casting a soft glow on everything in the room.

Two bodies occupied the bed, their legs intertwined underneath the fluffy duvet. Their bodies fitting into each other like two pieces to a puzzle, the smaller of the two curled up against the other. Soft snores escaped them, both content in their deep sleep.

The alarm clock didn't let this last, ringing loudly as a reminder that it was time to get up. The sound shrill, loud enough to wake the living dead.

Edward was the first to wake, his hair a mess from tossing and turning all night long. He swung his legs across the bed as he sat up, furiously rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wake up. He was tired, he hadn't slept well. He ran a hand through his bangs, groaning slightly as he went to get up.

A hand caught his, drawing him back to the warm duvet as strong arms wrapped around him. Roy loving buried his face in tangled blond hair, "Good morning," he whispered in a low tone still glazed over with sleep. "I love you."

Edward gave him a tiny smile, his eyes weary and his voice low, "I love you too.."

They spent the next half hour, wrapped in each others arms and sharing sweet morning kisses.

* * *

_at 8 am when we say goodbye for the day and you're rushing out the door with a cup of black coffee, after finishing a morning cigarette when your lips taste like caffeine and nicotine._

* * *

Eight o' clock rolls around, the two alchemist rushing through their daily routine. They were running late, as per usual.

Edward was frantically pulling on his coat, a piece of toast shoved in his mouth and bread crumbs were sticking to the sides of his mouth. Roy watched in amusement, already changed into his military uniform. He was waiting at the door with a cup of coffee in one hand and a minallia folder for work in the other. "Come on," He said, "We're going to be late."

A muffled _'shut up' _sounded from Edward, his cheeks full as he chewed his toast. Pulling his coat on, Edward made his way to the door and quickly snatched the coffee out of Roy's hand. He quickly took a drink, not caring if it was too hot. The strong taste woke up his mind, clearing any thoughts of sleep as the caffeine started to take effect. A quick glance at the clock made him nearly choke. "Shit!" Edward cursed, "I've gotta go!" He shouted, rushing out the door into the cold morning air.

"Wait!" Roy called him back, tugging on the camel colored coat and bringing him back to the doorway.

"I love you.." Roy said in a soft loving tone, pressing his lips against Edward's in a soft kiss. They tasted like black coffee and jam. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Roy pulled away, knowing Ed would be late if he held him up much longer. "I love you." He repeated, "Have a good day."

Edward smiled, "I love you too." He said, before quickly rushing down the steps and making his way to work.

Roy watched as Edward disappeared down the sidewalk, waiting for his small silhouette to disappear before he made his way to his own job.

* * *

_at 3pm when you're exhausted from the day and people have worn you out and you feel like sighing, crying, and falling asleep and escaping in afternoon dreams. I will kiss your forehead, and wrap myself in your arms._

* * *

The late afternoon sun gave a hazy glow to the living room as Roy sat in the living room, newspaper in hand as he read through the days headlines. His stiff navy uniform was already back in his closet, already changed into his casual attire. He turned his attention to the clock, eagerly awaiting for three o' clock to arrive so that his younger lover would be home.

The door slammed, shaking the entire house as it hit the frame. A string of profanities echoed through the empty door way, fallowed by the slamming of the closet door and the sound of shoes being thrown onto the hardwood floors. A sure sign that Edward had arrived home.

Roy waited in the living room, placing his newspaper down on the coffee table and prepared himself for the tornado of Edward to enter the room.

Edward made his way into the living room, looking like the definition of exhaustion. His eyes were weary, his hair was quickly escaping from the pony tail he had put it in this morning, his body pleading for rest.

"Welcome home." Roy said, patting the space next to him in a silent way of asking Edward to come sit with him. Edward fallowed suit, practically throwing himself down onto the couch as a sigh escaped him. Not a sigh of relaxation, but a sigh of relief, relief to be home and finally away from the hell that was work..

Roy watched as Edward came undone, the pressure had finally gotten to him and he unraveled.

In dashed tones, Edward went on to tell Roy about his day. How work had wore him thin, how his coworkers had been no help to his latest experiment. Wrapping his arms around the petite boy's waist, Roy pulled him into his chest. Muttering soft words of consolation, Roy placed gentle kisses on Edward's forehead. Listening as Edward's breaths evened out and he soon drifted into sleep.

"I love you." Roy whispered, pressing a kiss to Edward's temple as he drifted off.

* * *

_At 10 pm when you're heading to bed, even though you won't sleep for hours and you'll flip through all the channels tired of dismal newscasts and re-runs. Especially when we become a human knot wrapped up in sheets and kisses_

* * *

"I'm going to head up to bed." Edward announced suddenly, marking his spot in his book and placing it on the edge of the coffee table. "Goodnight." He said as he rose from the soft cushions of the couch. Roy, sitting next to him, turned his attention away from the television to watch his lover disappear up into the dark of their upstairs. "I'll be up in a bit." Roy called up as he picked up the remote from the coffee table, turning off the TV in a quick flash.

Edward didn't reply to his lovers reply, instead he quickly darted up the dark hallway and made his way to their room. Flipping on the light, he watched a the dark room quickly illuminated with light. Taking a small step into the room, Edward began his nightly routine. Opening the wide drawers of the dresser, Edward pulled out his favorite pajamas. Bright red, made of a thick cotton that kept him warm on these cold winter nights.

Once changed, Edward through his clothes into the corner he had dedicated to dirty laundry. Roy always nagged about how he should just put the hamper there, but he never did. Making his way to the bed, Edward pulled back the dull navy colored comforter and began to make himself comfortable on the soft plush mattress. Pulling the thin elastic band out of his hair, Edward set the red colored hair tie on the nightstand before grabbing the small remote and turning on the TV.

The news was on of course, Roy loved the news and it's dismal reports. Maybe it was from being the Fuhrer or maybe the bastard just had bad taste in television. Edward sighed as he laid down, letting his body relax into the sheets that smelled of musk and sandal wood. Finding comfort in the scent of Roy, Edward began to twist and turn until he found the most comfortable position. He began to flip through the channels, trying to find something other than the news or some rerun of a sitcom from the eighties.

Roy made his way upstairs an hour later, tiptoeing his way into the dark bedroom illuminated only by the bright light of the television. Changing into his pajamas, Roy threw his dirty clothes into the corner Edward had dedicated to his laundry despite Roy's offer of moving the hamper into their room. Once changed, Roy slowly tip toed his way to the bed. Trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake his sleeping lover, Roy had a feeling the blond was still awake but he wasn't taking any chances. Carefully, Roy laid himself onto the bed and slithered his way to Ed. Curling up to the blond, Roy buried his face in the warm space against Ed's neck. Softly kissing the sensitive skin, Roy whispered "I know you're awake, love."

"Am not.." Edward mumbled, burying his face in the pillow.

"Are too." Roy replied with a grin, wrapping his arms around his lovers lithe waist and pulling him close to his chest. Ignoring the drones of the of the TV and it's dull program, as the two intertwined their bodies and began to drift of into the blissful arms of sleep.

* * *

_at 3 am when loneliness and sadness do not destroy you, but consume you and when you weep without an explanation I'll kiss your lips, softly and tell you you're the absolute best. When we talk about life and why winter kills the flowers._

* * *

In the dark of the night, Roy woke up to the sounds tossing and turning accompanied by the whimpers he had grown accustomed to. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the dark and the shadows that filled the room. Letting out a soft sigh, Roy drifted his gaze to his partners side of the bed. He wasn't surprised to see Edward, twisted in the sheets, eyes clenched shut. He felt his heart drop at the sight of his lover in such distress, concern eating him as he gently reached out to brush the blondes shoulder.

"Ed." Roy spoke in a soft tone, trying to keep his voice calm and comforting.

When Edward didn't reply, Roy shifted closer to the distraught man and gently shake his shoulder. "Ed," He whispered, "Edward, wake up."

Suddenly, Roy found himself staring into wide, fear filled, golden eyes. Roy was familiar with the look, he'd seen it countless times. Not just on Ed, but on himself. When the visions of Ishval and his bloodstained hands nearly drove him mad...

"It's alright.." Roy whispered, softly running his hand up and down Edward's arm in a comforting manner. "I'm right here.."

Edward merely stared at his lover, his eyes wide with fear and heart racing. Ragged breathes escaped his lips, and for a few minutes he just stared at the other man. Blinking, he swallowed before letting out another shaky breath. "I'm fine." Edward muttered in a quiet tone that lacked his usual fire, "Go back to bed."

"No you're not." Roy said, wrapping his arms around Ed and pulling him close to his chest. The mess of blankets and sheets creating a warm cocoon for the couple, a niche of warmth and comfort.

"Let me go!" Edward shouted, his voice cracking as he fought against the comfort and tried to break free. "Bastard, let me go!"

Roy said nothing, he knew Edward didn't mean anything he was saying. He merely tightened his grip on his lover and planted soft kisses on his sweaty forehead. No matter how much Edward fought against it, Roy would comfort him.

"You're such a bastard!" Edward shouted, weakly (by Ed's standards) hitting Roy's chest as he attempted to try and break free. "Let me go!" He repeated, his voice cracking once more. The hit's became weaker, Ed became weaker. "Let me go..." He cried, "_Please_...let me go.."

Like the flip of a switch, the dam broke, Edward broke..

The tears flew like a river down Edward's tanned cheeks, Roy softly whispered words of comfort to the distraught man. "It's alright, love." Roy whispered, gently running his fingers through Edward's long honey colored locks. "You're okay," Roy spoke in a hushed tone, "I'm here, we're safe."

Roy always assured Edward that _they _were safe after his nightmares, because Roy knew Edward often had dreams of something happening to Roy. Edward rarely vocalized the dreams he had where something happened him, but Roy knew. Because Roy had dreams just the same, they had been together so long that the fear of losing the other was so strong..

Edward let out another sob, clenching on the fabric of Roy's shirt as he buried his face in the crock of Roy's neck. Muttering nonsense in quiet, rushed tones and Roy ran his fingers through long strands of his hair. "It's ok.." Roy whispered, cradling the blond in his arms.

They stayed like that for awhile, a cocoon of comfort and warmth. Roy listened as Edward began to calm down, his breaths evening out as the tears began to slow to a stop. Pulling away, Edward looked at Roy. "Thanks.." He muttered, his voice quiet and laced with weariness. "For...you know.."

"Of course.." Roy replied, leaning his head down slightly he softly pressed his lips to Ed's. Connecting the two in a gentle kiss that lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away, "You're wonderful, you know that?"

Edward snickered, "You're such a sap." he said.

Roy smiled, resting his hand against Edward's tanned cheek. "But I'm _your _sap." He replied, "Besides, I know you adore my sappiness."

Edward chuckled, leaning in he gave Roy a gentle peck on the lips before pulling away. "This blanket thing is nice and all but let me out _now._"

Roy rolled his eyes, Ed's sourpuss attitude was back so all was back to normal. "Fine, fine." he muttered, unraveling the layers of blankets and sheets from them so that Edward could leave. He watched as Edward stretched some before he began to get up, "Wait," Roy said suddenly, "come here."

"_What_?" Edward whined, leaning back towards Roy.

Grasping his chin, Roy pulled the weary blonde into loving kiss. It was gentle, sweet, and full of love... Pulling away, Roy muttered a thousand breathy _'I love you' _'s in the sweetest of tones.

Edward smiled, "I love you too, Roy..." He replied, his tone sweet and loving. "Now get the fuck to sleep or Hawkeye's going have a bullet through your head."

Typical Edward.

* * *

_I will love you when you grow old, I will love you even after that. I will love you if I'm no longer here I will love you, I will love you, and I will love you._

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know, shitty ending much?


End file.
